


Pulse 3

by coldfusion9797



Series: Pulse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Non-Graphic Smut, Season/Series 11, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, possible blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Now that God has moved into the bunker, continuing their relationship gets a little trickier for Sam and Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Pulse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Pulse 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll which doesn't happen often, so I'm just gonna go with it. Enjoy.

In the few weeks since they've been together, or in love, or dating, or whatever they are calling it, Sam has gotten used to being open with his feelings about Dean. They aren't too mushy about it, but it's little things like stealing coffee-flavoured kisses after he gets back from his morning run, and oh yeah, sharing a bed, that Sam misses.

So now that Chuck (yes, _God_ ) is at the bunker with them, they've had to cool it down, a lot, and well, it's tough.

Come to think of it, he hasn't seen hide nor hair of Dean for an hour or so, and wondering if his brother is struggling as much as he is, Sam leaves Chuck to his binge-watching, and goes in search of him.

He finds Dean in the garage, sitting in the Impala, a few tools still scattered around where he must have been having a tinker with her, the other love of his life.

Sam opens the back door and slides in.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Sammy."

"How you doing?"

Dean's answer is a clipped; "Peachy."

"Wanna try that again?"

Dean turns to look at him, his need plain to see. He's having a tough time too, and Sam figures they both deserve a little break. Anyway, Chuck's still got the women's and the doubles tournaments of the World Curling Championships to get through, that's gonna take a while.

"Come over here."

Dean doesn't have to be told twice, quickly scrambling over the seat, so they are in the back together. Sam cups his cheek, savouring the feeling of Dean's stubble against his palm. It's always better to be close to him.

"I've missed you," he tells Dean. Then he leans in and kisses Dean like he hasn't been able to do in days.

Dean is keen too, melting into it, just kind of reacquainting themselves with this side of each other again, and how it works. Dean's kisses are precise, like he always has to get the most out of each one, like he's always a little afraid they won't get another chance. Sam hopes that one day they'll have done this enough times that Dean can be secure enough to just forget everything except the moment.

When they've finished kissing, they rest their foreheads together, sharing a few breaths, reminding each other that this is real, and theirs to have. There aren't really words that cover what they mean to each other, so neither of them tries. Just being together has always been the most important thing.

Leaning back, Dean looks into his eyes, then down, and traces the big vein in Sam's neck, where that black poison was spreading. He presses two fingers into his pulse point for a beat or two, then looks up into his eyes once more.

"You nearly died again..."

Sam knows what he means, for a minute there he hadn't been able to see a way out either, and being separated from Dean so soon after finding this, is an unbearable thought.

"But I didn't." That's the most important thing. Then they are kissing again, and Sam wants to do something for Dean to help take his mind off it all for little while. He reaches down, palms Dean through his jeans. "I wanna blow you..."

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Dean accepts, shifting back and undoing his jeans. They haven't had much time for just the two of them lately, Sam licks his lips and leans down. The instant he makes contact, Dean makes one of his happy noises, music to Sam's ears, encouraging him on.

Dean tastes good, not that he has any other guys to compare him to. Yes, he went to college, but he's not an 'experimental phase' cliché.

One thing he does know is that he's good at this, has great control of his gag reflex and his breathing, which means he can swallow Dean right down, and that way neither of them has to hold back.

He loves the way Dean's fingers twist in his hair, pulling just enough to make it tingle, and the way he says his name when they do this.

"Sam. Sam. Oh God..."

Dean comes down his throat, and he swallows, because he doesn't want to reject any part of Dean, not even this. Also, Dean would be pissed if they made a mess in the car.

Sitting up, he swipes a sleeve across his mouth, and smiles. Dean's got his head tipped back, a satisfied look on his face. Sam leans back so their arms and thighs are pressed together, and just let's Dean be for a minute.

"Man," Dean appreciates. "You are so good at that."

"Because you taste good," he replies, gripping Dean's jaw to angle his head for a kiss. "Sweet." He catches Dean's mouth with his, pressing his tongue in deep, to show Dean what he means. Dean kisses back, pressing his tongue against Sam's, not shy about tasting himself in Sam's mouth. He really loves moments like these when there are no boundaries between them.

Then Dean's hand is sliding up his thigh, reaching the front of his pants, like he intends to return the favour, but Sam stops him.

"It's alright, Dean."

"You don't want...?" Dean questions, clearly confused by the refusal.

"Oh, I do, but it can wait until we sort all this darkness crap out."

"That could be a while," Dean points out.

"That's okay. This, us, sex is only one part of it."

He refrains from adding any of the schmoopy stuff, but it's there, he feels it, how being near Dean, being _with_ Dean, sharing a whole life with him, is the greatest gift he could ever have been given. Judging by the look he's getting in return, Dean gets all that too.

Dean clears his throat and blinks suspiciously, to stop himself saying any of that mushy stuff either, Sam thinks.

"Guess we better go check on 'Chuck'," Dean says instead.

"Guess so," he agrees, because he does know they still have a job to do.

They find Chuck exactly where Sam left him, still staring at the computer, munching on some popcorn. He tosses another piece into his mouth as they approach, chewing while he speaks.

"You guys do know that I'm God, right? I see, hear and know everything." He turns those all-seeing, all-knowing blue eyes on them. "Plus Dean, your fly is undone."

Dean tries for half a second to play it cool, then quickly fixes the problem while glancing helplessly at Sam.

Partly to save Dean any further embarrassment, and partly because he fears for their lives, Sam asks a question.

"You're not... mad?" he checks, swallowing nervously, half expecting them to be smote where they stand.

Chuck narrows his eyes at them, thinking. Sam's hand itches to reach for Dean, to have that support while they stand here and be _judged by God_.

A million thoughts race through his head in that moment. Have they done enough? Helped enough? Are they _good_ enough? Can't they be allowed to have this much as a reward?

"But you know what I still don't get?" Chuck says eventually. "Why people always say my name at the climax. I mean, what's it got to do with me?"

They share a puzzled look. Are they actually supposed to answer this? Then Dean's eyes go wide and Sam winces. Just now, Dean had...

"Umm," Sam says because Chuck is waiting, and this whole thing is awkward as hell. "...because they feel close to heaven?"

Dean gives him a look, yeah, he knows, it's a little sappy and a lot lame, but what else could he say? All he can do is shrug at Dean in response.

"Oh," Chuck says, thinking it over, like maybe Sam's answer made some sort of sense. "Well that's kinda nice, I guess."

"Yeah..." Dean says, offering that tight smile he uses when he has no idea what's really going on. Honestly, Sam feels pretty much the same way.

"Anyway," Chuck continues. "Just thought you should know you don't have to hide from me in your own place."

They share a surprised look. Can it really be this easy? Does God really not give a damn that they are screwing each other?

"Relax, fellas. Better than being in love with Amara. Am I right, Dean?"

"Oh, umm, that's not really love. More like some creepy supernatural compulsion or something. It's not like what..." he trails off, thinking better of elaborating and wisely leaving it there.

"Hmm..." Chuck hmms, settling back in his chair to continue his program, though his gaze doesn't seem to be quite fixed on the screen anymore.

They share another look, and then skedaddle as quick as then can.

They end up in Sam's room, Dean hurriedly closing the door and pressing his back against it as though that gives them any privacy whatsoever.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean says. "Did he just admit..."

Sam holds his finger up to his lips, and then mouths 'he can hear us'. Dean doesn't finish voicing the thought, but Sam knows what he means. Well, he thinks, it would make sense why God didn't smite them, why he has stood back on this Amara thing for so long, and why he doesn't want to kill her even now.

"Now what?" Dean asks, thoroughly wrong-footed despite their own similar situation. Still, it's a good question, Sam isn't sure either, certainly not in regard to how they stop the darkness. What he does know is that at least they won't have to be so careful around each other anymore, and personal victories are rare in this never-ending battle that is their lives. "Honestly," he says. "I think we just chalk this one up as a win and carry on."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just want to say thanks heaps for all the kudos on the first two parts. Like I’ve said before, Sam and Dean are my ultimate OTP, the reason I got into fanfiction in the first place, so it makes me super happy that now I'm finally writing for them, I'm not getting it too wrong. All your support means a lot :)


End file.
